


Thunder, Lightning: Very Very Frighting

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fighting and there's a thunderstorm. Luck might not be on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder, Lightning: Very Very Frighting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CabinCrewRiot, so it's short and dirty. That being said, I do quite like it. Might expand in the future...

“We’re not going through that. We have had this argument before.” Martin said, anxiously rechecking the instruments.

“Yes we have. And we would be going around it if the ATC could actually give us decent directions.” Douglas grimaced at the flash of lightning in the distance, which was rapidly growing closer. “You would manage to piss off the only one who speaks English.”

“Not my fault! He’s being extremely unprofessional.” Martin flinched at another flash of lightning, far closer. He began to turn GERTI, hoping he had picked the correct direction.

“What’s so bad about lightning?” Arthur asked from behind, the mood in the cockpit actually subduing his cheerfulness slightly.  

“Everything!” Martin said. “It’s highly dangerous and extremely risky. If we can’t fly around it, we should land.”

“Oh, we could take a hit, so long as it’s not a lucky one.” Douglas drawled.

“I’m on board.” Martin grumbled.

“As am I. I do believe my good luck will cancel out your bad-”

Suddenly there was a flash and a crack and the plane’s electronics flickered and then died.

“You were saying!” Martin screamed. “Arthur, buckle in!” He pulled the yoke up as the plane began to dive. He ignored the sounds of Arthur falling down behind him and tried to glide the plane into a glide.

“Captain, we’re currently over the ocean. If we ditch here we might have a chance.” Douglas said.

Martin nodded. “See if you can contact ATC.” 

Another flash of lightning, further away this time, caused both men to flinch and Martin’s hands to jerk. GERTI slipped into a dive, which Martin barely managed to correct.

“Douglas…do you think your luck will start working soon?” Martin asked in a small voice, as waves began to appear in the front window at a speed far too fast for Martin’s liking. 

“I hope so.” Douglas said. 

“Brace yourself.” Martin whispered and closed his eyes. 

Lightning flashed as the small plane hit the waves.


End file.
